


Plot-hole fixit request

by delalune4



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delalune4/pseuds/delalune4
Summary: Can someone please write a Shadowhunters fic where Clary actually remembers Jace was her boyfriend in the no-demons-parents-are-still-together-we-all-assume-there-wasn't-an-affair world and just completely shuts down Valentine's Darth Vader moment at the end of 1x11.Extra points if there were family pictures with Jonathan/Sebastian that she took a minute to study around the apartment...like you know normal family homes.And if you feel the inspiration to continue her totally freaking out when Izzy walks in with her new sober-buddy who she recognizes as her demonized brother.





	Plot-hole fixit request

I covered everything in the summary... though I am a fan of Malec


End file.
